Anima: Water Angel
by wrathchan
Summary: Cooro, Husky, and Senri encounter a young girl. Who she is and where she's from remain unknown. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Flowers and Memories

+Anima Story 1: Water Angel 

Chapter 1

Author's Comments:

Wrath: Just to let you all know, I don't own +Anima, I just wanted to write about them… WHAT?! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

Alviss: Calm down, calm down.

Wrath: Meanies…

"…" talking

'…' whispering

"…"_ thinking_

'…'_ flashback_

(…) meanings

… author's comments

XXX time skip

Wrath: This story begins in the space between Abon and Octopus and… wait, I can't tell you that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry…" Cooro said as they continued to walk down a narrow road. The small group had been traveling for 2 days without any sign of a town.

"Stop complaining, Cooro. We'll be there soon." Husky told him sternly.

"But Husky! Aren't you hungry?!" Cooro whined. Husky tried to ignore him and turned away, but heard his stomach growl. "See! You are hungry!" Cooro exclaimed. Senri just stood there with a confused look on his face. While Cooro was chasing Husky around, something had surrounded the group. Senri looked up and saw something in the bushes. He stood in front of Husky and Cooro. Husky noticed something in the rocks on the other side of the road. Cooro, being Cooro, stood there confused looking. The creatures that surrounded them jumped out from their hiding places. They were royal guards.

"Leave now!" one said threateningly.

"You are all trespassing on her Majesties property!"

"Turn back or else!" They were surrounded and Senri looked a bit angry. The guards were about to attack when a voice rang out from the sky.

"Enough!" It seemed to be a female, younger than Senri, but probably older than Cooro or Husky. A sharp gust of wind and a torrent of rain fell on the guards, causing them to fall back.

"What have I told you about attacking the travelers that pass through here!?" None of the guards answered. "Don't attack unless I hear about it and say you can!" she stated firmly. The guards all nodded and ran away from the girl. "Honestly, those idiots!" she huffed.

'Wow…' Husky said.

"That was great! How'd you do that?!" Cooro questioned enthusiastically. The girl turned to them and smiled.

"That? Oh, it's nothing special, not like you three." she said a bit embarrassed.

"U-us? What's so special about us?" Husky tried to avoid the subject of +Anima, but failed.

"You're +Anima." she said happily.

"How'd you…?" Cooro was confused and was trying to figure out how she knew. The girl smiled and looked off toward the open sky.

"I can sense the presence of your markings. A fish," she said while pointing to Husky, "A crow," she pointed to Cooro, "and a bear." she turned her attention toward Senri. "Truly, I'm surprised. There hasn't been a +Anima here for a while… Since you're here, why don't you come with me so you can get some food." she smiled again and began to walk off toward a river.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wrath walked into the forest and began to search for herbs. As she walked, she noticed someone following her. She turned to see Senri picking some herbs that she was looking for. She noticed that Senri was ignoring some of the similar looking herbs near them. _"So, he knows how to tell the difference."_ Wrath smiled and walked over to Senri. "Can I ask you something?" Wrath asked. Senri turned to her, looking at her herb basket. He nodded. "Well, I know it's not polite to ask, but I noticed your hair and beads. Are you from the mountains?" Senri looked down as if he wasn't sure of what to say. Wrath laughed a little, then placed her hands over Senri's. "You don't have to tell me. I guess it's because you remind me of someone I met when I was little. He looked like you, but younger. He saved my life. He asked for a flower from me. I gave him my favorite, the blue and white angel water lilly." she looked up at the sky, then picked up her basket and walked back on the path she had come on. "Senri, it's getting dark. Let's go." Senri sat there for a moment, then pulled out his book. He opened it and saw a flower.

"Water… angel…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I think all that's left is the firewood." Husky said as he walked over to a pile of logs. After throwing some on the fire, he took the herbs that Wrath had cut up and threw them in.

"Thanks Husky." Wrath said as she picked up a pile of vegetables and placed them in a bowl. "The stew should be ready in a while, you can go rest until then." Wrath said as she chopped up some fish. Husky nodded and walked over to the fireplace where Cooro was looking at some of the paintings Wrath had hanging on the walls.

"These flowers are really pretty." Cooro said as he looked at a blue and white field of blooming water lilies.

"Yeah, but how come this one's two colors?" Husky questioned as he looked at one of the paintings. The flower was a pale blue in the center, but white on the tips. The middle part of the petal looked almost as if it was moving water.

"Water… angel…" Senri said as he opened his book.

"Water angel?" Cooro asked.

"It's supposed to be a flower that gives the person who eats the mature roots the control over water and in some cases wind, but no one's proven it yet. Besides, I've heard the roots take 60 years or more to mature." Husky said.

"Dinner time everybody!" Wrath called from inside the kitchen.

"Yay! Food!" Cooro said as he raced into the kitchen.

"Coming Senri?" Husky asked as he got up. Senri nodded and stood up as Husky walked into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wrath: Hope you liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Reunions and Tears

+Anima Story 1

Chapter 2

The air was cold, the night was silent. Wrath walked out into the emptiness, looking for something she didn't know how to find. She walked into a field and was floating above the flowers, the angel water lilies. They swayed in the wind as if they were the sea. She looked around and saw a rock. She sat down on it and looked up, searching for unknown ends.

daisuki datta ano uta

furui TEEPU no naka

chiisana KIZU iro aseta TAITORU

nijinda yoake

soshite mata kyou ga kuru

natsu no kaze o tsurete

narete yuku hibi no katasumi de

futo kodoku ni deau

jitensha de doko made mo

kaze o keru hayasa wasurenai

lalalala utaou sora o miagete

lalalala It's my life aruite yukou

watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o

ikutsumo no kousaten itsumo mayou kedo

nagasare tari oikosare tari shite

ima o ikiteru

butsu karu koto mitomeru koto

otona ni natte mo wasurenai

lalalala utaou sora o miagete

lalalala It's my life aruite yukou

watashi dake no mono dakara jishin matte ii yo ne

umareta machi de yumemite kita

kujikeru tabi ni omoidasu

ano uta no you ni ima dekiru koto wa

sukoshi demo mae ni fumi dasu koto

lalalala utaou sora o miagete

lalalala It's my life aruite yukou

lalalala utaou sora o miagete

lalalala It's my life aruite yukou

watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o

lalalala utaou sora o miagete

lalalala It's my life aruite yukou

watashi no chikara de susumu hate shinai kono michi o

She sang to the ocean, crying. The things she had lost, the pain she had suffered, it helped this world from dying, so she never showed her suffering in the other world. She heard someone approach and turned to see a familiar face. "S-senri…?" she saw him smile.

"Water angel." Senri held out a flower. Wrath was stunned. The flower Senri was holding was an angel water lily. It was old, but it's petals still glowed like the surface of the water. "S-so, all those years ago, that was you?" Senri nodded and looked at Wrath. He wiped away some of the tears, but they kept flowing. He leaned down to face Wrath and licked away most of the tears. Wrath's face went red and she turned away. Senri hugged her near his chest and stroked her hair. Wrath got sleepy and fell into Senri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senri sat up, dazed and tired. It was still dark out, but he felt warm. He looked down and saw Wrath cuddled up to his body. She was holding him close, as if she didn't want to let him go.

Her hair was no longer neatly tied with a ribbon. The ribbon was on the ground next to her and her shirt was ruffled. His hand was over her waist. He pulled away and blushed, then turned over and went back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we!?" Nana nearly screamed.

"Calm down already Nana!" Husky yelled. "You're yelling is getting us nowhere." he sighed and looked around. The fog was thick and it wasn't easy to move around because of the thick woods. Even Nana's ultrasonic waves weren't of much help.

"I'm hungry!" Cooro said unhappily. Senri was trying to find a way out and stumbled into a clearing. He stood up and picked a flower out of his hair.

"Water…angel…" he said as Cooro, Husky and Nana walked into the clearing.

"What?! Seriously?!" Husky exclaimed. The fog began to dissapate and a figure began to show in the center of the clearing. Senri got into a fighting stance, but let his guard drop when the figure stood up and made it's way over to the group.

"Hello again Cooro, Husky, Senri." the girl said happily. She walked over to Senri and smiled. "How've you been Senri?" Senri looked confused at first, but smiled and hugged Wrath.

"Wrath." he said calmly. Wrath smiled and looked to Husky and Cooro.

"How have you two been?" she asked as she held Senri's hand and walked over to the two. Cooro smiled and Husky blushed.

"Who's this?" Nana asked as she walked closer.

"Hello. My name is Wrath. It's a pleasure to meet you." Wrath said as she bowed.

"_Wow, she's pretty…"_Nana thought. "Um, could you tell us where we are?" she inquired as she looked around. Wrath smiled and nodded.

"You're near the town of Southern Harvest Moon, Port Time." Wrath said coolly. "Well, how about we go to my house and eat dinner? It'll be dark soon, so it isn't too safe to wander around. The animals in the forest can easily get to campers since they know the layout of the land much better than any of the humans that try."

"Wow…" Cooro said in awe. Husky looked disturbed and Nana looked scared. Senri looked, well, like Senri normally does.

"Darkness brings out the spirits, most are kind, but some are vengeful and can get dangerous. Don't go outside at night unless you're with me…" Wrath paused as a howl broke through the forest. 'Senri, get everyone in the house. Don't talk until you get inside. It hunts by sound. Go.' she walked to the entrance of the clearing and pulled a necklace from her pocket. "I know you're there Myre, come on, you can't avoid me. Or are you trying to hide your injuries from me? Are you afraid?" A large creature, a mountain lion looking animal lashed out and scratched her leg.

"Wrath!" Cooro called as the door closed. Husky tried to kick the door down, but to no avail.

Wrath threw the necklace over his head, and landed a direct hit, but as Myre fell to the ground, one of the necklace beads broke. Myre broke free of the restraint and charged at Wrath. She tried to run, but fell because of her injury. _"Starclan, forgive me." _she blocked herself with a simple defensive position, but didn't feel the claws scratch her arms. She looked up and saw someone in front of her. "S-senri…?" she saw his right arm bleeding, but she saw something else. She saw his anima. "Se-senri!" She felt an ominous aura, even more unusual than Myre. 'W-what is this?' Wrath couldn't stand and was afraid, and so was Myre. He had already run away. Wrath saw the necklace and grabbed it. She grabbed Senri by the bear arm and wrapped the remaining necklace around his arm. 'Senri, please calm down, come back to me.' Senri's anima disappeared and he turned to Wrath. He hugged her and said,

"Wrath, Love." Wrath blushed and looked up at Senri. She smiled and hugged him back. Senri was calm, Myre was back in the forest, and everyone was okay… wait…

"Senri! You're hurt! Aieeee! Medecine! We need medecine and bandages!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wrath: How weird… but Senri protected me! Yay!

Alviss: Wrath-chan doesn't care about me… sulking

Wrath: Alviss? C'mon, you know that isn't true… You'll show up in the next chapter…

Alviss: Do you like Senri better?

Wrath: No! Of course not Alvy-chan! glomp

Husky: Don't take advantage of her… it's not nice.

Cooro: Don't you do that?

Husky: EH?!


End file.
